Capsules containing beverage ingredients and designed for producing a beverage in a beverage preparation device by supplying liquid in the capsule and by extracting the beverage using the centrifugal forces is known.
The principle consists in preparing a beverage by forcing a liquid (usually water) through the beverage ingredients contained in the capsule using the centrifugal forces obtained when the capsule is rotated in the device at elevated speed. Usually liquid is supplied in the centre of the capsule. The rotation of the capsule in the device creates a centrifugal force gradient in the capsule that forces liquid through the ingredients. The beverage is expelled at the periphery of the capsule and usually collected by a collecting assembly of the device.
A method for preparing a beverage using brewing centrifugal forces is described, for example, in EP2000062B1. The method consists in feeding water in a sealed capsule containing a predetermined dose of beverage ingredients, driving the capsule in centrifugal rotation to force water to flow through the substance in a radial flow path to outlet means of the receptacle.
The method according to the prior art suffers the drawback that the beverage contacts the device during its collection from the capsule. This food contamination requires the device to be frequently rinsed. Also, the taste of the beverage can be affected by effect of cross-contamination of a beverage dispensed before.
Furthermore, the collection of the beverage from the capsule makes the design of the device complex and cumbersome.